Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 83
| StoryTitle1 = Warriors: Part 5 | Synopsis1 = In a club, known as the Tokyo Club, a gang of thugs are awaiting for Hammerhead in their acknowledgment for him as "Kingpin". The leader of the gang then answer to the door, who expects it to be Hammerhead. The leader suddenly has his eyes skewered, and Elektra confronts the thugs, presumably killing them. In a park, Steven Grant, Marc Spector and an unnamed red-hair girl converse on the power struggle between Hammerhead and Kingpin. Spector is more concerned of Spider-Man's interruption in the situation, while Grant argue back that Spider-Man is more of an "obstacle". Spector switches topics focusing on eliminating Hammerhead, which Grant agrees but later tries to sway Spector's issue over Spider-Man for embarrassing in their first confrontation. As the two men argue, the red-hair girl tells to be silent as Moon Knight has come to tell them to "get to work" as "it is time". It is then reveal that the entire conversation has been "happening" inside Spector's mind. Reveal to be a boss of a CEO group, Spector tells his board that he has a meeting. After they left, Spector then open a secret wardrobe containing his Moon Knight costume. In a police station in Brooklyn, an apprehended Ox of the Enforcers is interrogated by Jeanne De Wolfe and a detective for the where-about of Hammerhead's hideout. In Midtown High, at lunch, Peter Parker is thinking about his relationship with Black Cat and is later greeted by Mary Jane. The two talked of repairing their relationship, but only to be friends as stressed by Peter, that having a close relationship with Mary Jane would endanger her life while he is Spider-Man. Mary Jane argues that they both love each other. The discussion worsen as Mary Jane accuses him as being more than just "shutting" out his friends but himself. Peter then quietly leave. Somewhere in Little Russia, Shang-Chi and Iron Fist beaten a Russian mob and interrogate their leader on Hammerhead's hideout. With aggressive persuasion from Iron Fist, he easily goad the mob leader into revealing the hideout: A loft at 1736 Racine. At 1736 Racine, Spider-Man, with information of Hammerhead's hideout given previously by the Kingpin, watches afar from a rooftop as Hammerhead arrives at his loft. Spider-Man is then surprisingly greeted by Black Cat who has been spying on Hammerhead. The two then argue back and forth over Cat's insistence on letting Hammerhead go in order for him in destroying the Kingpin, and as Spider's own moral intention is in bringing Hammerhead to justice. Then they heard gunshots from Hammerhead's loft and Spider-Man and Black Cat quickly enter the scene through the loft's skylight, and are surprised to find themselves in the middle of a fight/standoff between Elektra, Moon Knight, Shang-Chi, Iron Fist, the remaining Enforcers, Hammerhead and his men. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * (Reality) :* :**Tokyo Club :** :** :** :**1736 Racine | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}